


Mine

by Elensule



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Electricity, Kinktober2020, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, electric play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: Tony Stark likes to flirt. His boyfriend is okay with that. Usually.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 4
> 
> Pairing: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers  
> Prompts: Electricity, Marking
> 
> Possible TW in bottom notes

"You don't know how crazy it drives me to see you like that," Steve murmured, leaning in and kissing along Tony's jawline again. Tony moaned, tipping his head back to give Steve better access. Steve sucked softly at the muscle of Tony's throat, then a little bit harder. "You always do it when you know it'll get to me. Flirting with all the reporters, wearing those tight pants."

Tony grinned a little bit. "You love it," he countered, a little breathlessly, ending on a moan as Steve's caresses turned to nips along his collar bone. "You know that it doesn't matter who I flirt with, because I'm coming home to you at the end of the day." His hands roamed up Steve's back as the younger man shook his head. 

"You flirt and you flirt Tony, but none of them know you're mine, and I just don't think I can handle that." His hands closed around Tony's wrists, pulling them up and over his head. "I want you to stay like this for me... Can you do that, baby?" 

Tony shivered again; whenever Steve got this kind of mood, he was always left with... Interesting side effects. "I can do whatever you want, darlin'," he drawled. Steve pulled away, but Tony obediently left himself exactly as Steve had positioned him. He watched as he pulled the shirt over his head, revealing miles of white skin that Tony longed to kiss and bite. But that was for later; right now, he wanted to know what Steve had in store for him.

"You're always saying that you want to be mine," Steve said, reaching into a drawer. "So I asked Bruce for a little bit of help." He smiled a little bit, the kind of challenging smile that he used when he was about to prank Hawkeye. "Don't be jealous, baby... I wanted this to be a surprise, that's all."

He produced a slim silver bracelet that he clamped around one of Tony's wrists. It clicked together definitively, no clasp visible. "You're gonna wear this for me," he said. "It's for... a reminder." He leaned in and Tony shivered at the feeling of the cool metal around his wrist. "You see, I think you forget that you're mine, sometimes. And you're right, it can be fun to watch you flirt, and tease. You're all mine, that's true. I trust you." Steve's voice was dangerous, and gave Tony a delicious shiver. "But sometimes you take it a little too far, so this will just... Help get you back on track."

Tony licked his lips. "What does it do?"

Steve chuckled softly. "I've got a little button. I can carry it with me and no one will ever see it." He held up a very small little ring, that he slipped onto one finger. "It'll only go off if I want it to. But if you're taking things a little too far..." He pushed the bottom of the ring with his thumb, and Tony yelped as an electric shock went through his wrist.

"Son of a bitch!" He said, jerking his wrist down. Steve caught it, pushing it back up with the other one. 

"Now, now... None of that, Tony. Leave it there. I'm not done with you yet. See, you were flirting a lot, tonight." He straddled Tony's waist, holding him in place with the weight of his body. "So I think you're gonna get one shock for every time I had to watch you flirt with someone and make them think they had a chance at your bed."

Tony's eyes grew wide, even as he could feel himself hardening against Steve. "That's..."

"A lot? Yeah, well, think how I felt," Steve said with another laugh. "But you knew the rules and you broke them. If you can't handle it, now's the time to tell me."  
Tony shook his head. He might not like it, but he wasn't going to cheap out. Rules were rules. 

Steve smiled. "Good boy. But you know... there's another option." He leaned down closer, sucking softly on Tony's neck. "I could give you something to show for it. Something so people know you're taken."

"I... That would be okay." Tony admitted. 

Steve didn't answer in words, just resumed kissing Tony hungrily. Tony moaned softly, relaxing into Steve's demanding kisses. He yelped into Steve's mouth, the shock taking him by surprise. He couldn't predict when each shock would come, and the unpredictability just left him harder and harder. Steve ground against him, which didn't help. 

Tony grew more and more desperate with each shock, each kiss drawing him deeper in. Just when he thought he couldn't take it one second longer, Steve kissed his throat once more and bit down, sucking hard. Tony moaned, then gasped as his orgasm tore through him. Steve smiled as he pulled back. 

"Mine," he said, possessively.

"Yours," Tony agreed, smiling dopily. "Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> Electric play  
> BDSM with possessive characteristics  
> Poorly defined boundaries  
> OOC/possessive Steve
> 
> If there's anything I missed please let me know


End file.
